


Touch Starved- OC one shot(?)

by Cynthetica



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’m new to ao3 so sorry if everything is wrong and horrible, Late at Night, M/M, Mauri is sad, No Sex, OC, Okay I’m Done Now, Original Story - Freeform, Sleep, Sorry horny people, Texting, Touch-Starved, sad boy, sleep deprived, soft, uh what other tags can I put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthetica/pseuds/Cynthetica
Summary: Mauri finds himself touch starved and alone one night, craving attention from his good friend and current crush, Peter.
Relationships: Mauri/Peter
Kudos: 4





	Touch Starved- OC one shot(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever work posted here, so sorry if I tagged something wrong or just fucked everything up completely. This is an OC story, and mostly a comfort vent for me, so no character background knowledge is required. Hope you enjoy!! -Cynth

_Hey <_

Mauri’s teary eyes stared up at the ceiling as the 2 am silence filled his screaming head. He knew Peter had to be up. He had to be. Mauri rubbed his shaking hands together in an attempt to calm his active nerves. His phone light shone up into his face, hiding the blackness that was the rest of his room. 

_ > Heyyyyy_

Mauri paused. He was up. What was he supposed to say to him? He had no idea how Peter would react to him opening up about his vulnerabilities. His mind wandered, drifting to a place of comfort. Peter sat next to him, his head cocked and his eyebrows arched in subtle concern, his hands drifting over Mauri’s hands and floating onto his cheeks. The phantom brush of Peter’s thumb against his skin made Mauri let out a choke in his breath. His sudden self awareness of his own loneliness sank deep in his gut, but he quickly pulled himself away from it.

_Can I talk to you about something? < _

_ > Yeah sure _

_ > What’s wrong_

_What’s wrong._ Mauri could already feel his own head screaming for him to close his walls again, to turn his phone off, to type “nvm,” and to never speak another word to him. 

_I can’t sleep < _

_ > Welcome to the club lol _

_Yeah lol <_

Mauri took a deep breath.

_Idk I’m just getting really lost in my own head tonight < _

_ > I feel that I feel that _

_I just feel < _

_So empty? <_

And yet, there were still millions of anxious thoughts buzzing through his head.

_ > empty? _

_Idk < _

_Maybe lonely is a better word < _

_ > Ah _

_ > I was gonna say you must be really alone if you decided to text me lmao_

If only Peter knew how much Mauri craved to be near him. He yearned to be able to feel Peter’s quiet breaths, to be so close that he could feel Peter’s heart beating in his neck and chest. Mauri gripped his pillow tighter, fantasizing the perfect way their fingers could lock together. To have that awkward moment, where their arms accidentally lay touching, neither of them having the confidence to move them apart, but neither being able to ignore the feeling. Fuck, it was too much. Mauri rubbed his eyes as they began to sting.

_If I’m gonna be honest < _

_I think I really just want someone to hug me < _

_I know it sounds childish but < _

_I just want a really really good hug < _

_Ig < _

_Ugh it shouldn't bother me this much but it does < _

_I’m losing sleep over this < _

_Why tf am I losing sleep over this < _

_Every time I try to get comfortable in my own bedsheets I just feel cold and alone < _

_And then I get up and my head hurts and my muscles are sore and I have to think about how lonely and tired I am < _

_I just want to sleep <_

There was a long pause in messages.

_ > Damn _

_ > That really sucks man_

Mauri couldn’t help but let out a laugh to himself. He knew Peter cared, but gosh was it funny to watch him try to express it. Maybe that was the part of him that attracted Mauri’s attention; his well-meaning monotone words and grounded disposition.

_ > Like seriously _

_Sorry < _

_ > Sorry for what _

_Ranting about all that to you < _

_ > Don’t be sorry _

_ > It sounds like you needed to let some shit out _

_Ig < _

_ > would you wanna get together tomorrow _

_ > And hug that shit out_

Mauri stared blankly at the screen as his heart pounded frantically. He had been under the impression that Peter didn’t like being touched, specifically hugged. His mind wandered to when they first met and how hesitant he was to even let out his hand for Mauri to shake.

_I thought you didn’t like hugs? < _

_ > Well not from strangers _

_ > It’s about trust issues really not the physical stuff _

_ > But that’s another conversation for another day _

_Huh < _

_ > yeah_

Peter liked hugs. Mauri’s senses cried in relief, excitement, and a million other emotions he couldn’t name. His knee began to bounce at the idea of Peter’s strong embrace pressing against his back, gripping in a way that read, _don’t let go yet._

_ > So you wanna get together or nah _

_Yes! I do < _

_ > Cool _

_Where should we go though < _

_ > Uhhh we could meet at the mall for lunch and just see where we walk to _

_ > Fuck it’s been a while since we’ve actually hung out_

Yes, it very much had been.

_Sounds good to me! < _

_ > You gonna be able to sleep now _

_Hopefully < _

_ > Good cus you get angry and shit when you don’t sleep _

_So do you < _

_ > I never sleep _

_Exactly < _

_ > Whatever _

_ > Go to bed dumbass_

Mauri’s heart refused to settle. It ached for the morning to come and for the day to begin. His muscles tightened as he drew his bedsheets closer with his heels, laying down in an exhausted heap on his pillows. The cold felt lessened, but his skin still screamed for the pressure of a warm embrace. The burning in the back of his eyes was the only thing convincing him to turn off his phone. He sent one last text before turning back to his fruitless attempts at sleep.

_Night < _

_ > Night _

_Thanks again < _

_ > Np dude_

With great anticipation for the light of morning, Mauri closed his eyes and drifted into his fantasies of warmth and comfort. His tears dried into crust as his woes left him, his consciousness deep in a dream. Tomorrow his sadness would leave him once more, if only for a day, and fly away into Peter’s protective grasp.


End file.
